The Persian Resurrection Staff
Persia, the land of mystery, magic and sorcery. Back during 320 B.C., the Persian king Darius III had a Magic Staff where anything it touches can be brought back to life. The staff was blessed by the higest priest in Persia; he had to perform a mysterious ritual for over one-hundred days accordling to the moon’s cycle. Historical books recalled that during the ritual, the head priest had to engrave ancient spell scripts onto the staff, hence stuffing the staff with an embalmed body of a cobra, a crodile’s eye, and the heart of a peacock. This represented the combination of and, sky and sea. Moreover, ten priests had to chant a spell over and over for the three consecutive moon cycles. On the fourth moon, all ten priests had to prick their fingers, mixed the blood together into a bowl and smeared those blood over the staff in order for the supernatural occult to occur. Once the process was complete, it was time for the head priest to conduct a “coronation” ceremony. The only two people that the head priest ordained to have control over the use of this staff was only the king and his son. The staff would only work when they are in the possession of these two only, and no one else can use. Then the priest would have to chant an additional five nights to command the souls of the animals to not harm their masters, the king and his son, in any ways. During this time Persia was in turmoil, the Macedonians (the Greek) were increasing their troop numbers to take over Persia. In the battlefield, a Greek general had shot the Persian King with a poisonous arrow that caused the king to die immediately. In the grievance for his father’s death, Prince Behram decided to use the Magic Staff to resurrect his father. Prince Behram took his father’s body onto the highest peak of the holy mountain Alamut, this was where historical contexts claimed to be the point where heaven and Earth meet. After a long hours of chanting deliberations from the priests, the head priest instructed the prince to touch the staff onto the body of the king . Suddenly, a black storm came over the area, and the king’s spirit came back to life. Meanwhile, back at the capital Persepolis an informant told Alexander the Great about the sorcery occult that is happening on the mountain of Alamut. Alexander rushed his troops over to witness this occurrence. At the scene, Alexander took his sword and pierced it right into heart of the Persian King Darius III, hence the king went back into the Under World. Alexander and his men arrested everyone, and ordered the Magic Staff to be destroyed. After the death of King Darius III, the Macedonians Empire conquered the whole region of Babylon. And during Alexander the Great’s reign, he has re-written history and the Magic Staff of Persia was never brought up in the Persian traditional folktales again. Category:Magic Category:Objects Category:Scary